musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cms13ca
Welcome Hi, welcome to MUSICVIDEO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Music_Video_Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. You are doing a great job on this wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Admin rights Hi. I am so sorry; I have no idea what went wrong, but I wish you had told us sooner that you hadn't gotten the rights after all. I've given you the rights for real this time! Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to reach out and introduce myself as I think you have a great wiki going here. My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. I was wondering if you'd like some help on your wiki to boost your SEO and grow your community? Also, I've noticed that you have a lot of links to youtube videos. If I could get you the videos (from Wikia), would you be interested in having them embedded on the pages instead of sending people away to Youtube? Look forward to hearing back from you! Best, Peter 18:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Music Video Wiki looks good, and would just need a few tweaks to be spotlighted. Could you please customize the community-corner? There are also a handful of that need to be sorted. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these things and I will check again. Would you like to change the wiki's name from MUSICVIDEO Wiki to Music Video Wiki?? Just let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 04:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Great job -- I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. :By the way, I just noticed Peter's message. It's funny because I was thinking of passing along your wiki name as a candidate for the video project he is talking about. They are working on a new on-page video module; it's still getting going but it seems like it would be a great fit for this wiki if you are willing to work with them on it. I'm not sure exactly what he was thinking but you can see one version of it here (or any other page on that wiki -- just scroll down and it's right above the "Read More" section). -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, This is Peter from Content Production. I have a proposition for you; I'm wondering if you'd be interesting in becoming and Admin over at Music Wiki. It's a very large wiki with high Page View count but in need of better/more content. We are going to be making lots of music vidoes available soon, as Wendy mentioned to you (is Wikia on it or what??!!!). It won't make sense to put them on two competing wikis and teh community is larger over at Music Wiki so...I'm wondering if you'd be interested in merging this wiki into Music Wiki (you'd be the sole Admin over there) and we'll continue to help you bolster the content there... Lemme know your thoughts! Best, user:Bchwood Hi Again, Was wondering if you would give some more thought to merging with Music Wiki. The community at Songpedia is merging into music wiki and we all would love to have you as well since we're going to be putting a lot of music video embeds on music wiki. It will be a less lonely and hopefully very gratifying community to be a part of... thanks, user:Bchwood Hi, so JeffWang on music wiki has happily agreed to give you Admin rights to merge into Music Wiki! Let me know if you'd like our help with the merge of if you prefer to do it yourself... Thanks! Peter 22:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Good day. I am Jeff, and I'd like to confirm that we are very happy about merging the Music Video Wiki onto this wiki! I will give you admin rights and in turn, you can give me admin rights so I can redirect all traffic to the Music Wiki. Please respond to my talk page on the Music Wiki. Thanks, 23:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Cancelling Merge with Music Wiki I have decided to no longer merge with Music Wiki. The wiki is just too generic for music videos and is in need of major and constant updating with only sporadic changes. My interests are in music videos and I will provide info on that wiki. However, the merge is off as the community is not as large as it seems. Cms13ca 00:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Please! Help me fond page for my added video.--ArField (talk) 10:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC)